Daisies
by ButterflyBroken
Summary: Dean isn't quite sure why he bought the flowers. In fact, he isn't quite sure about a lot, but one thing he's sure about is that he loved Cas' face when he spoke of spring and its beauty. pre-slash, mild Dean swear


Daisies

He hadn't meant to get the flowers- really, he hadn't. At least, that's what Dean kept telling himself as he walked out of the store, a fragrant bouquet held loosely in his hand. The pale blue paper made small "shush" noises as he walked, trying not to let his nervousness make him crush the poor daisies.

It had started with pie. Dean and Sam were at a diner, and while Sam was eager to get back to his nerd-ing and books, Dean wanted some pie. Sam had shot him his best bitchface before leaving, back to his nerd-cave, while Dean stayed and flirted with the waitress for a free slice of especially delicious apple pie. It was the best damn thing he'd had to eat in a very long time, so he savored each bite topped with cold ice cream, finally leaving with a content sigh.

Walking back to the motel was his next stupid choice. Dean was simply strolling down the street in the warm afternoon sun, content and full of pie, when he saw the tiny flower shop. The shop was modest yet brightly painted with a warm yellow, the color making the flowers displayed in the windows seem even brighter. Now, Dean was in no way feminine, but even he had an appreciation for beautiful flowers. Normally, though, he'd just walk right on by with a smile- but not this time. This time, a huge sign caught his attention. The sign was large and startlingly white, with black, rounded letters.

SWEETHEART SALE - SPRING FLOWERS HALF OFF

The first thing that came to mind was Castiel, but Dean would never admit it. Just that morning, Cas had been staring out the motel window and Dean had been teasing him.

"_What d'you expect see, Cas, the second Coming of the Lord?"_

_Cas turned to him, brow furrowed, and his lips parted to answer. Dean quickly cut him off, already beginning to imagine what the angel was about to say._

"_Never mind," Dean said, trying not to let his annoyance show. Cas shifted slightly, a familiar look of concentration on his face._

"_I was just…I admire it," Cas said, his voice quiet, eyes softening as he once again gazed out the window. Now it was Dean's turn to look confused as he glanced outside, seeing nothing but an empty block of land. Sensing the human's confusion, Cas once again spoke, this time with more strength._

"_There aren't seasons in heaven, Dean. This…your earth, with all its beauty- I look at things like these," he says, nodding towards the window, "and I see something beautiful and incredible and indescribable. I see spring," He finishes, appearing somewhat self-conscious, and there is a moment of silence. _

_Dean can almost see Cas' wings. He can almost see that halo of light around his head as he talks this way, as he is honest and pure and innocent. He looks out the window again and really __**sees **__this time, the green of the grass and the scattered flowers beneath tall trees. Dean is about to speak when the door opens and Sam enters._

Dean convinces himself it's the 'spring flowers' part that made him think of Cas.

So Dean walked into the flower shop, committing what he was sure was suicide- or at least, some harmful act to his manhood. The shop smelled- dare he think it- heavenly, and the colors were like nothing he'd ever seen. For a moment, he stood there, somewhat lost.

"Good afternoon," came a quiet voice from the front counter, firm yet gentle. Somehow, it reminded him of Cas. The girl was almost Dean's height, her dark, chocolate-brown hair falling in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft brown, appraising Dean with an almost maternal gaze. Dean was used to getting the hungry look from girls, the sexually-driven ones, but this was different. It was warm, a look close friends or family shared.

"Um," Dean started inarticulately, fumbling for words. "I just- the sign-,"

"Take your time," The girl said smoothly, as if she dealt with flustered men all the time, and she waved her hand gracefully at the far end of the room. A small black group of vases held an assortment of bright-colored flowers, ranging from pinks and purples to bright yellows. _Spring flowers_, Dean thought, and he absently wandered around the table, looking down at the delicate cards gracing each vase. _Snowdrops - consolation, optimism, virtue. Yellow Tulips - happiness, sunshine, warmth._ A small frown crossed his face at the words, which struck him as cheesy- at least when it came to describing Cas.

He wasn't sure when he decided the flowers were for Cas.

Dean was about to give up and just walk out when a small vase caught his eye. It was the only vase of flowers that wasn't bright- these were just white, pure white, with yellow centers.

"_Daisies- innocence, loyal love, beauty, patience and simplicity,_" Dean read, and he almost blushed at the words. The girl behind the counter shifted, a small smile on her face.

"Personally, I love them the best. Not too bright, just perfect," She commented, inclining her head towards the vase. "Not many people buy them, though, so we don't stock more."

Dean gazed at the delicate petals of the daisies, white and soft in the fading sunlight. The yellow centers looked like the sun, the petals a halo of light.

"I'll take 'em." The girl's smile grew by inches, and she nodded, lifting the vase of daisies. Dean was pretty sure there were at least twenty flowers in the bouquet, and he was slightly nervous as she carefully washed them, lying the flowers on a paper towel. Her hands softly wrapped the daisies in sky-blue paper, curiously the color of Cas' eyes.

"Here," she said, handing the flowers to Dean, who moved to pull out his wallet.

"Oh, no," the girl said, waving her hand in that same intimate manner, "don't worry. Just make sure…they know," she added, the soft smile once again warming him through.

"How-,"

"Oh, you're kind of obvious," she said, laughing. "But I know it'll work," she added, winking. Dean simply gave her a thank you, still feeling ridiculously warm and fuzzy, and walked out of the store, daisies in hand.

Twenty minutes later, Sam had decided to shower and Dean was glad that he was out of the way when he got back. He felt nervous and excited and slightly sick- a combo he really didn't like- but squashed the feelings down, taking a deep breath.

"Cas?" The familiar, soft, fluttering sound of wings filled the room. Dean felt his heart speed up as he hid the daisies behind his back, feeling nauseously like an elementary-school girl.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas was frowning, looking as close to worried as Dean had ever seen him.

"Here," Dean said quickly, before he lost his courage, and he unceremoniously held the flowers out to Cas. The angel simply stared at the bouquet for a moment, and Dean realized with horror and relief that maybe, just maybe, Cas didn't know what getting flowers from someone else meant. But only for a moment- because after it passed, something happened that Dean hadn't thought was possible.

Cas blushed.

The effect- the fact that it was Cas, first of all, and the fact that he was an angel, second- was something entirely beautiful and funny and just plain damn adorable that Dean couldn't believe his heart was still beating. Cas' fingers brushed against his for the briefest of moments as he handled the flowers gently, gazing down at them with impossibly wide, blue eyes.

"Thank you, Dean…," Cas said softly, and he held the daisies up to his nose with an expression of pure delight that made Dean's chest feel as if it was stretching and about to burst.

"No problem, Cas." He gazed at his angel, a small smile on his face, remembering the girl's words: _"Just make sure…they know."_

Dean wasn't entirely sure when Cas became _his _angel.

Sam chose this exact moment to make his presence known from the bathroom door, which Dean had _not_ heard open at any point.

"Awwwww."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS.<strong>

**I don't know why, but I always associated Cas with daisies. So I did some brief flower research and got an answer- and inspiration! **

**Plus, many thanks to *KiruUmachi for her adorable 'Dean has it bad...' picture, which jump-started my fic! Go check it out on DeviantArt! ;D**

**Oh, and please read and review. It isn't easy to keep feeding this angel burgers and his human pie. 3**


End file.
